The Unforeseen
by SesshyLover132
Summary: In some ways, I was excited, in others, however, I was terrified. But with or without the father, I was pregnant and, no matter what happened, I was going to have this baby, his baby, Inuyasha's baby. InuKag Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Also I don't own the name Kaemon.**

Her body trembled violently, the side of her neck throbbing in pain as she wept. Before her stood a great tree, the Goshinboku, its limbs swaying in the winds of the feudal era. She reached her hand up and wiped her tears, glaring at them with hate filled eyes.

With a broken heart, she stood, her arms hanging limply at her sides. The grass crunched beneath her feet, showing how long it had been since it had rained. A worn, wooden well soon appeared and she stood by it, stroking its lip as she thought. The sound of a twig snapping behind her had her turning swiftly, then freezing when she realized who it was.

"Kagome..." He called, his voice full of concern. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" She spat, her voice laced heavily with hurt.

"Please, Kagome, just listen to me..." He pleaded, his eyes glowing softly. "No, Inuyasha, I already know what you have to say, and I understand. You want to be with Kikyo and obviously you regret bonding with me, so I'll just leave. After all, with the jewel complete, you can easily wish her back to life." She whispered, turning back to the well and putting her leg over its side.

"That's not it, Kagome!" He said. "You can't just leave, you're pregnant!" She laughed harshly. "Like you care, Inuyasha! It didn't stop you from seeing, Kikyo. Why should it stop you from being with her, too?"

His hands were suddenly fisted into his own hair and he was pulling at the silver strands. "I can't take this! Why can't you understand, Kagome? I'm _over_, Kikyo. I was going to say _goodbye_ to Kikyo! Do you think I'm so low that I would get you pregnant then leave you all alone?"

"So this is all out of guilt? That's why, isn't it? You got me pregnant and now you know you would feel guilty if you left me! Well guess what, Inuyasha, if guilt is the only thing keeping you with me, then goodbye!" She screamed, tears of sadness and frustration pouring down her face. Then, she was gone, having jumped into the well.

Inuyasha slumped to the ground, his body shaking in frustration. How could she not understand? Of course he cared, this was his child, and he was bonded to it the very moment it was conceived.

He had only went to say goodbye to Kikyo. To let her know all that had happened and that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. But while he was there, Kagome had shown up, taken things the wrong way, and then ran as if her life depended on it.

He had, of course, followed her to make sure she was safe and to tell her what he had actually been doing. But then she wouldn't listen to him and now she was gone, through the well and safely in her own time.

_Wait..._

He suddenly perked up and was on his feet in an instant, leaping into the well with practiced ease. When he didn't feel the purple light of time travel take him, he looked curiously up and noticed that he was still in his own era.

'She's sealed the well!' He thought, his eyes widening and then he cursed under his breath. "Damn it!"

Jumping back out of the well, he looked down longingly, wishing that it had worked. 'How am I supposed to go and get her if she's sealed it?' He screamed in his mind, any hope he had had vanishing in a flash.

His shoulders slumped and his furry ears flattened to his skull. 'She thinks I betrayed her. Even after all this time the hurt and pain still haunts her.' Guilt and his own pain flashed in his eyes.

'What am I supposed to do now?' He questioned himself, his demon half sulking in the back of his mind.

-scene change-

Kagome hummed softly, rocking her new born son in her arms. She'd had a home birth, fear of the reaction of her times doctors protesting against any hospital. Her mother had left her to her peace after she had checked to make sure her son was healthy.

She guessed having a nurse for a mom was a good thing.

She giggled quietly when the little pup whined and guided him to her breast to eat.

-scene change-

The sudden howling of his demon half was startling and he awoke from his sleep in an instant. The feeling in the side of his neck told him everything, his son had been born. He jumped quickly off the branch he had situated himself in the Goshinboku.

He swept quickly through the forest and immediately leapt into the well, pleading to everything known to him that it would work. Surprisingly, it did and he was thanking the heavens that it did.

-scene change-

She was so deeply in sleep, she didn't not notice the fact that her window had been opened or that her hanyou mate had stepped in. His eyes lit up when he saw her, resting so peacefully on her bed.

Then, his eyes shifted and he was staring at a small crib that had not been in her room before. He took a step towards it and watched as his son's eyes fluttered open and his ears twitched. Gingerly, he lifted his pup from the crib and cradled him, growling warmly at him and feeling pride when his son did so back.

The sudden pulse in her neck woke her up and she looked to her right, surprised to see Inuyasha standing, holding their son gently in his arms. "What's his name?" He spoke to her for the first time in months.

"Kaemon" She whispered back, afraid to wake her family. "I.." She started, paused, then continued again, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was out of line in the feudal era and I shouldn't have said some of the things I did..."

"I know, Kagome." He sighed, continuing to watch his pup. "I should have tried harder to explain. You need to understand that I don't love Kikyo anymore. That I've already moved on. I went to tell her that when you found us."

"I love you," He whispered, finally raising his eyes to meet hers through the darkness. "I love you, too" She murmured, happiness flooding through her. "Now, come here."

"Demanding, now are we?" He raised one black eyebrow.

"Yep." She grinned and motioned for him to do what she said. He chuckled quietly and placed Kaemon gently in his crib before creeping over to her. Tenderly, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, brushing her lips softly against his as she did so.

He growled and crashed his lips back onto hers. His mouth devoured hers, tracing ever crevice, ever detail of her mouth. They broke apart for air and laughed when Kaemon whined from his crib.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha lightly to get him to roll off of her and stood up, gathered Kaemon in her arms, and lay back down on the bed, Inuyasha's arms encasing her waist. She began to hum quietly and watched as his little ears drooped, folding over.

She smiled when he finally fell asleep and looked over at her mate, only to find him sleeping soundly as well. Smiling, bigger this time, she freed one of her arms and reached up to rub one of his ears softly.

A rumble formed in the chest beside her and she giggled lightly before drawing her hand back and closing her eyes, falling to sleep easily.


End file.
